1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for the signal lines of the liquid crystal display screen of a notebook computer, and especially to a connecting structure for connecting the signal lines of the liquid crystal display screen to a mother board, thus the structure can be easily assembled, detached and maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal display screen of a prior art notebook computer have to be installed with signal lines to be connected to a mother board, thus, the signals of a computer may be transferred to a liquid crystal display screen.
However, the prior art signal lines of the liquid crystal display screen are welded to the mother board, this is inconvenient in assembly and detaching and is time-consuming. Therefore, maintenance is difficult. Moreover, a general liquid crystal display screen has various specifications. Since the signal lines thereof are not easily detached, the updating of the liquid crystal display screen is strictly confined so that his prior art design can not meet the requirement of the customers.